Me and my Broken Heart
by LoneWolfPack
Summary: He had stolen my heart and stomped all over it. Now he expected me to take him back. No way. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. Plz review! =)**

"Ang, you're an idiot. As if I would ever go out with you! It was all a dare!"And with that he left, leaving me alone with my broken heart.

Bracing myself for the endless amount of teasing and insults from the school, I slowly walked through the main entrance. Immediately, the tormenting of my peers entered my ears.

"Freak"

"Weirdo"

"Pale-face"

Lowering my head and trying to ignore them, I made my way to my locker, only to be tripped. Laughter filled the halls. I gathered my books and continued on my way to my locker, avoiding all attempts to trip or hit me. After getting my books, I walked to English. When I finally walked into the classroom, I made my way to my seat and sighed in relief. _He_ wasn't here yet. He being Paul Meraz, the asshole himself who stole my heart and shattered it into a million pieces. Even though I would never want to admit it, it pained me to see him everyday, I mean he did break my heart. The bell rang and he still mwasn't there. I was practically jumping for joy!

**Two weeks later**

I walked into English and sat down in my seat to find that Paul still wasn't here! Five minutes into class though, the door slammed open, and in he came. I wouldn't have recognized him, but that trademark man whore smirk that I was all too familiar with was worn on his face. He looked as if he were on steroids, he had grown **a lot** and now had hard, defined muscles. His face was more mature, and he had cut his hair. There was now also a Quileute tattoo on his right shoulder.

"You're late Mr. Meraz," said Mr. Hendrick with distaste.

"I know," Paul smirked.

"Just go to your seat," said an exasperated Mr. Hendrick. Paul walked down the aisle towards his seat, but when our gazes met, he stopped and stared at me in awe, his eyes holding love? No it couldn't be. All of the sudden, he started shaking and ran out of the room, leaving me to sit there extremely confused and wondering _'What the hell just happened?'_

**Paul POV**

Stupid damn imprint! This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm Paul Meraz the player for gods sake!Jared phased in.

_Dude! What's the matter?_

**I imprinted is what's the matter!**

_On who?_

**I don't know! **I flashed a quick image of her through my mind.

_Shit!_

**What!**

_Well remember last year…_

**Yea.**

_When you asked that pale girl out for a dare…_

**Get to the point.**

_It was her._

**Thanks for reading! Srry about the shortness! I promise the next chapter will be longer! Plz review I need to know if I should continue or not. Reviews make me very very happy! Thanks! =)**

**-Raven- =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. Thanks to: .clearwater, shootingstar92, eclipselover97, Da RaNdOm PeRsOn, Orange21, and NeedCoffeINeedItOrI'llExplode for reviewing! =)**

**-Raven- =P**

Ang POV

I walked angrily to the car. Why the hell was Paul staring at me like that! And the shaking? Weird. And he had the nerve to walk up to me say I'm sorry and run away! Jerk. He's probably laughing with Jared about how pathetic I am right now. I really wanted to slap him! How can one person be so damn infuriating!

**Later that night**

I walked into my room and got changed. I started to drift off when I heard a wolf howling. I walked to my window to see a streak of silver dart away from my yard. _God doesn't the world just love me today? _And with that thought, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next day when I got to school I dreaded walking in. now that Paul was back the torture would be worse, and with his strange new attitude who knew what would happen. When I walked the usual routine of insults, tripping, and name calling began. But surprisingly Paul looked infuriated, not gleeful or mocking. I finally made my way to my locker and got to English. Sadly, Paul was already there.

"Hey are you okay?" he had the nerve to ask.

"What do you think, Paul?" I hissed, venom in my voice when I said his name. He flinched.

"Geez," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that! You can sit there and smirk and smile all you want Paul, but you made my life a living hell, so don't you dare say geez or blow it off like it was nothing!" With that I stormed out of the room and into the parking lot. Home was only a ten minute walk, so I decided to run back to my house. When I got back to my house I sat in my room and just cried. I then left a note and started walking to first beach. As I was walking I kept hearing a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I called out. No reply so I kept walking. I continued to hear the sounds. "Who's there? This isn't funny!" I yelled in a slightly panicked voice.

"Oh but I find it to be," a deep voice replied in an amused voice. The something hit my head and I was knocked unconscious

When I woke up, I was in a cold windowless room. I was chained to a wall, unable to move my hands or feet.

"Hello? Anyone there? Let me out!" I yelled struggling against my chains. In a blur of brown and white, a pale man was standing before me.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?

"You are going to be my reserve of live blood for when I need a small snack. You should be honored."

"W-What are you?" I asked stuttering a bit.

"Why I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet. I'm a vampire." I shuddered away from him. He smiled. "Oh don't be like that. I'm sure that as long as you don't cause trouble we'll get along just fine." And with that he left leaving me alone, shivering in the dark.

**Thanks for reading. Plz review! It makes me happy and updat faster! Here's how it'll work:**

**6 Reviews= update tomorrow**

**5 Reviews= update by Tuesday.**

**4=By thursday**

**Any less and i might not update for a while**

**So review! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I don't own twilight. * tear* Plz review! Sorry about theh shortness! =) Thanks to ****Venetiangrl92, thegleekofyourlife,NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExplode, and Midnight LeAnn for reviewing! **

**-Raven- =P**

For the next few weeks, he slowly but surely drained my blood supply. I learned that his name is Steven and that he's 212 years old. Speaking of the devil, Steven entered the room.

"It's time for a little snack!" he sang. And with that, he bit my neck and started to suck out my blood. I screamed in pain. The torture seemed to be endless.

Paul POV

Those damn leeches! They took my imprint. I'll kill them!

**Paul calm down!** ordered Sam

_Calm down, calm down! I won't calm down! How would you feel if it were Emily? _Sam thought about it.

**I guess you have a point. But still, if you don't stop, I'll have to make you stay home while we search for her.** That shut me up.

Hey I caught her scent. Embry thought. I pinpointed hi location and ran faster than I thought possible towards him. The second I caught her scent, I sprinted off.

**Paul wait up!** Sam commanded. I growled but waited. Damn Alpha orders.

**I heard that!** He shouted indignantly.

_Whatever just hurry up._ They quickly caught up and I took off with them right behind me. When we entered the house, there was a female vampire there. I took care of her in a flash. Nothing would stop me from getting to my imprint. I heard screams coming from the basement. I ran down there and growled. That blood sucker was feeding from my Angeline! (AN: finally her real name! =P)

"Ahh" he said wiping the blood of his mouth."Delicious. Now to take care of you mutts and get back to my snack." I roared and lunged at him trying to tear his arm off. He dodged. The pack stayed out of it knowing that it was my fight. He attacked and I just barely dodged it, ripping off his arm in the process. From there on it was easy. After setting him on fire, I phased back, threw on some shorts and started to free her.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. She nodded. 9i picked her up and started to carry her back home. Before she blacked out, she said three words that made my heart soar.

"Thank you… Paul."

**Thanks for reading. Plz review! Again sorry about the shortness! If I get 5 revuews for this chapter, I'll update tomorrow! =) Thanks! =P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews people! =) They give me the incentive to continue writing! It's great hearing your opinion of the story! I don't own Twilight Plz review!**

**-Raven- =P**

I woke up to a blinding light and covered my eyes.

"Ugh…" I moaned, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital dear. You had lost so much blood we were afraid that you would die. We had to give you a blood transfusion," said a nurse as she came into the room.

"Oh," was all I could say to that. She gave me a quick check up and left the room. Just then Paul came in.

"Hey," he said uncomfortably.

"Umm… hi." I was so confused about how to feel. Should I feel grateful? Mad? Happy or sad? Jacob then came in and stood out of the way just watching us.

"I was so afraid that I would lose you!" he suddenly burst out.

"Why?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

"Because I love you!" to say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Well I don't love you!" I yelled back. I mean he had ruined my life.

"No! You have to!" he gripped my wrist tightly. I winced and he immediately let go. I looked at my wrist.

"You asshole!" There was a huge dark purple bruise now forming. He looked at it in horror and ran off.

"Sorry about that," Jacob came over and apologized. I smiled at him.

"It's okay I probably shouldn't have been so harsh anyway.

"What did he do?" Jacob wondered.

"He ruined my life."

*flashback*

I was walking to my locker when all of the sudden a figure blocked my way.

"Please move." I murmured. I looked up when the figure didn't move and saw it was Paul Meraz, the school's player. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew that I had a crush on him.

"Hey, I've liked you for a while…" he started. I blushed. "I was wondering I f you would go out with me Angeline."

"Ummm… sure?" I questioned.

"Great. Meet me at the diner at 5:00 tonight. That okay?

"Yea!" I exclaimed. He chuckled at my outburst. That night, I got dressed up in a black shirt and skirt with black converse and a choker. (no she's not goth or anything like that) I went to the diner and had dinner with Paul. After dinner we went for a walk in the woods. Then he said those fateful words.

*chapter 1 recap*

"Ang, you're an idiot. As if I would ever go out with you! It was all a dare!"And with that he left, leaving me alone with my broken heart.

*end recap*

"Yea I ended up in the woods all night crying." I explained to Jacob, talking me depressed just talking about it. Jacob started shaking and then ran out of the room. '_What is wrong with these boys_' I wondered as I drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Thanks for reading! =) Plz review! 5 reviews = new chapter tomorrow! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoplzzzz! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Blinking my eyes sleepily, I sat up and tried to rub the weariness out of my eyes.

"Good morning dear!" one of the nurses came in saying cheerfully.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled quickly snapping out of my tired state.

"Sorry dear. Would like some toast?" she asked

" Yes please!" I happily replied and the second she left I dug into my yummy toast. Later on, the doctor informed me that I could leave today and I almost jumped out of my bed and screamed for joy. Instead, I had to settle for a fist pump. When I got out of the hospital I ran for Jacob car, he had offered to pick me up.

"Hey what's up cripple?" was his oh so kind greeting.

"Shut up," I said punching him lightly on the shoulder. And with that, he drove me to my house, and I collapsed on my bed. It had been a tiring day

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Jake and I became a lot closer. He became like a brother figure to me and told me that if Paul ever hurt me again he would personally beat him up. One day I was doing my laundry, whensomeone knocked on my door. I opened it up and standing there was guess who? Paul the egotistical bastard himself.<p>

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"I wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry for hurting you and I really just want to be friends, so please forgive me?" I looked at him and saw that he was completely sincere, so I made the decision that would change my life.

"I forgive you" Those three words would drastically change my life forever.

* * *

><p>After Paul <em>finally<em> left, hey i still hadn't forgiven him for the years of bullying completely, I finished what i was doing and went to bed. When i woke up in the middle of the night, i heard a wolf howling. _That's what woke me up. _I thought drowsily before drifting back off into a deep sleep. The next morning, i had yummy and delicious waffles for breakfast. I went cliff diving with Jacob and we hung out at his house. When unexpectedly Jacob told me that i had to go speak to Paul. He drove me to Paul's house and dropped me off. Nervously i walked up to the door and knocked hesitantly. A young girl that looked about 5 years old opened the door.

"Hi is Paul here?" i asked.

"Pauly! Someones here for you!" she shouted._ Pauly_? I snorted.

"What did i say about that name?" Paul said as he came down the stairs.

"Not to say it. But haha!" she stuck her toungue out and ran off.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Pauly?" I asked raising an eyebrow. His eye twitched.

"Got a problem with it."

"It's hilarious." i laughed.

"Anyway why are you here?" he asked

"Jacob told me to come."

"Ok," he sighed, "Follow me." He led me to a clearing in the woods. Then he started to explain all this crap about how he was a werewolf. _Yea right, when pigs fly. _I thought.

"Prove it," i interrupted him. He walked off into the woods and out came a massive silver wolf. _WTF!_ I mentally screamed._ Where's that flying pig again?_

_"Ok i believe you,"_ i told the wolf. He nodded and went back into the forest and soon after out came Paul.

"There's also this thing called imprinting..." he started

**Please press the magical review butten! Review= faster updates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Chapter 6! Sorry that I haven't been updating a lot, I've been lacking inspiration lately.**

"What!" my scream echoed throughout the forest. "So this whole thing has been fake! You only stopped picking on me because of the fact that you imprinted on me!"

"No… that's…" Paul started, but I interrupted him.

"Don't even try to defend yourself… Asshole!" I picked up a large, thick stick and wacked him on the head with it.

"Ow," he said rubbing the spot where I had hit him.

"You deserve it you jerk!" And with those ever so pleasant words I ran off towards my house. The second I got there I ran to my room and fell onto my bed crying. I thought that he was sincere about wanting to get to know me, but this whole time he was forced to! I continued crying until exhausted, I fell asleep.

**Paul POV**

I stood there watching her figure become more distant with every second that passed, my heart breaking in two. Staring to shake I phased and took out my anger on the nearby trees. Anger at Jacob. Anger at my imprint. And even anger about the unfairness of the world.

_How'd it go?_ Jacob thought entering my mind when he phased.

_Horrible._ I snarled, replaying what had happened in my mind. Taking it in, Jacob was silent _for once_.

_Hey!_ He said indignantly in response to my thought. _That's not true! I'm quiet!_

_Sure… whatever you say. Anyway back to the topic. This is all your fault! She wasn't ready!_ I growled

_She would have reacted the same way no matter what Paul. _Jacob tried to reason. Not listening to him I ran to his location and lunged for his throat. He dodged and went for my leg. I tried to get out of the way but he caught some of my fur ripping it out. I winced, my rage now making me see red. I lunged at him again and swiped my paw across his chest, creating a deep gash. I heard a gasp, but ignored it. Jacob's eyes widened when he saw who it was but i had blocked him out of my thoughts so i didn't see who it was. Now Jacob tried to dodge and get around me. When he finally succeded in making his way towards the person who had gasped i finally saw who it was. Angeline. She stared at me in horror. I whined and looked at her pleadingly.

"You asshole!" she shouted. All hope for forgiveness gone. "First you lie to me, now you attack my friend when he did nothing. I never want to see your face again you jerk!" And with that she stomped off, Jacob in tow.

**Ang POV**

I can't believe that that bastard would do this, first he lies about loving me, now he attacks my friend! What kind of person does that! I stormed off dragging Jacob with me. When we eventually got to my house, I bandaged him up and was suprised to see how quickly he was healing.

"Thanks," he said wincing as he moved.

"No problem. He had no right to do that to you," i said angrily.

"Well he was mad because i told him that he should probably tell you about the imprinting." He said hand behind his head.

"Oh. But still what i said was true. He never would have stopped bullying me if he hadn't imprinted on me." I stubbornly said.

"Imprinting isn't like that. It doesn't make you fall in love, it only gives you a push in the right direction. He could have just been your friend. All that imprinting does is make him want to be a part of your life. He fell in love with you by himself." Jacob said.

"Oh," I was speechless. I now felt bad for what i had said. Jacob left later on and I fell asleep. I would reconcile with Paul tomorrow. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

**Plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I know that this chapter is a little short, but I realized I had been neglecting this story so I wanted to get a new chapter published as soon as possible. Hope that you'll forgive me!**

**-Raven- =P**

I woke up with my resolve still in mind and got dressed. I grabbed a pop-tart and headed out the door towards Paul's house. When I got there I could hear his snoring from outside. I knocked on the door. A woman that appeared to be in her mid 40s opened the door. I instantly became nervous.

"Umm… Is Paul here?" I asked.

"Yeah , let me get him for you. Come in." She said kindly motioning for me to come in. I stepped into the house and stood awkwardly by the door as she went upstairs. I heard a loud thump as he fell onto the floor. His mom came down the stairs.

"He'll be down in a minute dear." She said. "Come, have a seat." She gestured towards a couch in what I guessed to be the living room. I followed her and sat down. Then I hears someone coming down the stairs. My heart sped up and Paul entered the room. He looked depressed but when he saw me he brightened up.

"Hey Ang," he said enthusiastically.

"Hey," I quietly replied. " Can we talk."

"Um sure" he said, his mood becoming depressed again. We headed outside into the woods and found a log to sit on. We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes until he decided to break the silence.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"It's about the imprinting. I'm really sorry that I reacted like that. Jacob explained to me what it was and I realized that I reacted the wrong way."

"Then what was the right way?" he asked confused.

"This." And with that I leaned up and hesitantly kissed him. He froze at first, but then started to respond. He stood up, taking me with him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hands around his neck and when we finally broke away, we were both panting. Paul then pulled me into a hug and we just stood there for a while in each other's arms.

"I have to go home," I told him and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called out. "Will you go out with me?" My heart was racing and I almost didn't respond.

"Yes!" I yelled. I walked home giddy with happiness and collapsed onto my bed. I had a boyfriend who was my soul mate. My life seemed perfect, if only I knew then how soon it would be turned upside down.

**Paul POV**

I watched as Angela walked away. I couldn't force myself to speak at first, my nerves getting the best of me, but before she got too far I yelled out,

"Wait! Will you go out with me?" At first she didn't respond and I was worried that she would just walk away, but then she turned around and smiled.

"Yes!" she yelled and I was practically jumping with joy. She was finally mine.

**Hope that you liked it! Again, sorry about the shortness, I'll try to make the next one longer. The more reviews the sooner it comes out! =)**


End file.
